A Demon's Lust
by Lucifae
Summary: A demoness comes to the earthly plane in hunger, and she finds exactly what she's looking for in the form of a demon working for a 13 year-old earl. Sebastian/OC. Rated MA for explicit content; don't like, don't read. Being rewritten. (This one-shot is really awful so please only read after I've uploaded the rewrite.)


I walk down the street, hungrier than I have been in almost three hundred years. But, it isn't a soul I yearn for, it's a man. Another demon, to be precise. Humans just don't cut out for the type of thing I need. Besides, the only thing humans want are emotions, which I don't have-I didn't even possess emotions when I was human, but that was such a long time ago. All I want is another demon to give me a good shag, rustle up my feathers. I miss the walk of shame, even though I didn't feel an ounce of regret in the morning. My black hair flows away from your shoulders in the wind of the alley in London, my home in the human world for the time. I hear shouting from a couple streets over (I a demon, after all) and start my leisurely pace towards the 'action'. I see a child, obviously of noble blood, tied up and being carried off by two men to a truck. I sigh, walking over to the two kidnappers. "Ahem, yes, please do excuse me, but what on earth do you think you're doing with that boy?" 

"I am not a child!" The nobleboy yelled out. 

"I'd appreciate it if you were silent," I retort. He just grunts, mumbling under his breath about Sebastian coming to save him already. "So, you darling criminals, please give me the child before things have to get disturbing," you say to the men calmly. 

"As if, bitch! We're getting good money for this brat! Get lost you stupid whore!" one man yells at me. 

"Oh, please. Don't compliment me so. Now, give me the young man and be on your way, and I won't hurt you. I'm really not in the mood for bloodshed." 

"No," the other man says. 

"Very well, then. I suppose it would have come down to this in the end anyway, stubborn humans don't know a good chance to run when they see it," I say, walking up to the men and boy. "Child, what be your name?" I ask him. 

"Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhimve," he replies calmly, as if this sort of thing were common for him. It probably was. 

"Well, Earl Phantomhive, you sound as if this has happened many a time before," I observe. 

"Ah, yes, quite a few." 

"Young master, you really just love putting yourself in these types of situations, don't you?" I hear a man behind you say. The scent hits me like a carriage, and I stand there stunned and wide-eyed, lust glazing my black eyes over.

**_Ciel_**

"Young master, you really just love putting yourself in these types of situations, don't you?" Sebastian asks me sarcastically, sighing. I notice the woman from before with a far-off, lusty gaze on her face, standing there in her own thoughts. 

"Sebastian, this is an order. Get me out of here, now," I demand my demon butler. This seems to snap the woman from her trance-like state, and she gazes at Sebastian, then back to me with a slight smirk on her face.  
"As you wish, young lord." 

"Wait just a minute, please. I believe you set my mind into a small frenzy, demon, and I expect you to compensate me for it," the woman says, abruptly stopping Sebastian and leaving a surprised look on his face. How did she know he was a demon? "Oh, you seem surprised," she sounds disappointed and bored. "Anyway, back to business." The men that were holding my tied up form seemed to snap out of whatever daze they were in and continue to their destination at a faster pace. But the woman was already in front of them. With the mere snap of her fingers, both men collapsed, leaving me falling, when the woman was underneath me. How I love her being under me, if only it were in my bed, I think to myself. What the hell, Ciel?! Where did these thoughts just come from?!  
"Oh, dearie, fantasizing of me already? You haven't even asked to court me yet," she says with a faux appall. 

"Wha-d-I-did-what?!" I exclaim, completely flustered. "Sebastian! Get me out of this vile woman's arms, now!" 

"Oh, the compliments I'm receiving today are overwhelming, thank you!" she says it what seems to be sarcastic happiness.

"Excuse me, miss, may I please have the young master back?" Sebastian asks the demon woman politely. 

"Of course, here's your meal." 

How dare she call me Sebastian's meal! 

**_Sebastian_**

"Of course, here's your meal." 

Hm, well, in the end, that is what he is...

I take the young master from the woman, untying the ropes. I was honestly very impressed with this mysterious demon woman. I also wondered why she was in the human realm anyway, if she didn't have a contract. I decide to introduce myself and the young master, "Well, I greatly thank you, though I could have done the saving myself. But I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler if the Phantomhive manor, and this is my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhimve." 

"Yes, the boy and I met earlier, just before you showed up, actually," she says. 

"Well, I presume you do have a name, yes?" Ciel asks, slightly annoyed with the whole situation. 

"I do." 

"Well, then, what is it?" he asks impatiently.

"As if. Just call me whatever you want." 

"May I suggest Lust? It seems that is your area of expertise," I say. 

"Why are in the human realm?" 

"I am in this godforsaken realm because I'm extremely hungry, but tis the kind that comes only every few hundred years. There aren't any demons worthy in Hell; all the good ones are in contracts. I'm sure you have experienced it before, Sebastian. But also, I'm just biding my time, waiting for someone to call to me-how I love the feeling of complete and utter despair." 

"Ah, yes, the hunger," I say, as if reminiscing of old times. 

"Sebastian, I'm lost on this topic. What is it you two are speaking of?" Ciel asks me, wanting to know what we were talking about. 

"Child, it's inappropriate for your young ears," Lust says, as if talking to a toddler.

"I may be young, but I have seen and heard things normal children my age wouldn't want to have nightmares of. I can assure you this will be a walk in the park," Ciel says smugly.

"Very well then, the hunger is when a demon goes into a sort of heat, if you will, and lusts after every demon male (or female) and just wishes for nothing but to shag their brains out." This leaves a slight blush on Ciel's face. He was obviously not expecting that...

"So that would explain the lust-glazed look on your face when Sebastian came," Ciel inquires, coming back to his usual stoicness.

"Indeed, child," she says, not even fazed at all, even though I was standing right in front of her. She most definitely isn't the shy type. "It is honestly all I can do right now to ignore your demon butler's presence and not jump his bones right in this alley way," she continues. To be quite honest, that is all I wished for at the moment, too, even though my hunger isn't due for maybe another hundred years.

"Well, why not come back to the manor with us, I suppose, and you two can have your way with each other. Just, please, don't be too loud and don't break anything," Ciel says, to my surprise.

"No promises," Lust says with a wink.

**_Lust_**

As I sit in the carriage driven by Sebastian, I can feel Ciel is watching me. I just think it's best not to acknowledge him. I decide to put a stop to his thought process that I can clearly see-being a demon of my age and power, seeing another's thoughts is honestly as easy as breathing.

"Ciel," I say. He hums in response, now looking out the window as I look at him. "I suggest that you put an end to your fantasies. I don't care if you think about me on your lonesome, just not around me. Your thoughts are putting me off. Besides, you wouldn't come close to satisfying me in the slightest. Humans just can't give me anything besides their souls anymore," I tell him with a sigh. I see a dark blush on his face.

"You can see my thoughts?" He asks, looking down. At least he had the decency to be regretful and embarrassed.

"I can see them, read them, even manipulate them if I wish to," I respond.

"Are you manipulating my thoughts? Is that why I can't get you out of my head?" He asks, as if he couldn't think these thoughts on his own.

"Not at all, I'm just that irresistible," I say with a smirk. He stops talking, and I look out the window to see a mansion surrounded by greenery. I admit, it's a gorgeous mansion, but my home in what humans call Hell is much more extravagant and elaborate. The carriage comes to a stop in front of the manor and I see a servant come outside to take the horses back to the stables. The door opens and I see Sebastian outside. He offers me his hand to get out, but, with a slight smirk on my face, I step graciously out with a flourish and wait for Ciel to exit.

When Sebastian opens the door to the palace-like building, I look around the entrance indifferently. Sebastian asks, "Is the manor not up to your standards, my lady?"

"Oh, it is a very beautiful mansion, along with the grounds, but I believe I should stop speaking now. I wouldn't want to upset the Earl."

"Very well."

"Sebastian, show Lust to her room and then come serve me my tea. When you're done, show her the finest Phantomhive hospitality, if you have the time to satisfy her," Ciel says in monotone, walking to, presumably, his study.

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian responds before showing me to my quarters.

"I shall be back after I serve the young lord tea, Lust," Sebastian says while leaving me in front of my door.

**_Sebastian_**

As I finish serving the young lord tea, I can't help but think about what I will do to the demon vixen across the manor. Experience is no problem; it's just figuring out her weak spots and abusing them to the fullest. Hopefully she doesn't disturb the young master.

I knock on Lust's door. As she opens the door, only dressed in lingerie, there is a smirk planted in cement on my face.

"Now, Lust, what if it hadn't been me who knocked on the door?" I ask as if talking to a child.

"Unless there is another demon in the house..." I chuckle lowly at her response.

"Very well." And with that, I attack her lips, pushing her back into the room while shutting the door. I detach our bodies and throw Lust on the bed, making her bounce lightly. I straddle her hips and smirk down at her.

"Get the ropes from the dresser, Sebastian," she says smirking and looking in the direction of the ropes.

"And what exactly do you wish for me to do with these ropes, Lust?" I ask huskily.

"Why, tie me to the bed, you tease."

"Would it be as much fun without a little teasing?"

**_Third_**

As Sebastian tied Lust's hands and feet to the bed posts, he left sensual kisses along her body. After he made sure the ropes were tight enough, he completely shredded the revealing lingerie, leaving her utterly naked under him. "What a shame. That was expensive. Now, why don't you shed a few layers yourself?" she inquired, which caused the raven-haired demon to tentatively shed first his tailcoat, next his vest, and unbutton only the first three buttons of his shirt. "More, please," the tantalizing woman under Sebastian said, eyes wide as if to feign the innocence of a child, which was nearly impossible in her current state. Humoring Lust, Sebastian unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, but didn't take it off. He was in control; it's not like she could move anyway without breaking the ropes. The tease of a man kissed his lover passionately on the lips, forcing her lips apart and ravishing the damp cavern. He released Lust, and reattached himself to her neck, and almost instantly found her sweet spot. When she released a breathy moan, not wishing to hold anything back and tease him, Sebastian suckled the tender skin, giving Lust only a taste of the pleasure to come. He moved down her neck to the valley of her breasts, bringing a hand up to play with a sensitive nub while using his tongue to play with the other. The raven-haired woman arched her back into Sebastian; letting out soft mewls as he continued his sweet torture. Leaving open-mouthed kisses along her stomach, Sebastian grabbed Lust's hips and lifted them, giving himself easier access to her core. He blew cold air onto her clit, making the demoness squirm. Lowering himself just a little more, Sebastian started tentatively licking Lust's slit, making her gasp and squeal with ecstasy. He started sucking harshly on her sensitive bud, making the demon woman's black eyes rolls back in her head and her back arch even higher.

"Fuck, Sebastian. Don't stop!" Sebastian's response was to keep torturing Lust further. Sebastian was completely obsessed with the moans and groans coming from the vixen. He wanted to keep being the cause of the delicious noises coming from her lips for as long as he could. He thrust his tongue inside her, lapping up the juices flowing freely. He pushed it in and out, causing the woman he was torturing to moan loudly.

Lust could feel the signature tightening in her stomach, could feel the coil tighten, waiting for a glorious release. "Sebastian," his name came out like a breathy whisper from her lips. He paid no heed to her warning. "Sebastian, wait." This caused Sebastian to look straight into the other demon's eyes and stop his relentless pleasure.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I don't want to come yet," Lust pouted. This caused a smirk to form on Sebastian's face. He slid his shirt from his shoulders and start to unbutton his pants. He stood up from the bed and the last of the raven haired demon's clothes fell to the floor. His partner wasn't even surprised by his prominent length that was already standing proud. Sebastian untied all the ropes binding Lust to the bed, pulled her up, and took her place.

"Do what you please with me, then."

Teasing him, the vixen straddled Sebastian, kissing him passionately. She then started nipping at his ear. When she started kissing the raven-haired demon's neck, he craned it to give her better access, to which she found his sweet spot, making Sebastian gasp lightly. Lust trailed down her demon lover's chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his chiseled stomach, stopping just before she went any lower. Wrapping a delicate hand around the prominent shaft at her disposal, black eyes making contact with crimson ones, then wrapped her soft lips around the man beneath her, their eyes never breaking contact. Sebastian groaned at the feeling of a soft tongue on the head of his "little friend". Lust bobbed her head up and down, up and down. She ran her tongue from base to tip, and continued sucking. Sebastian took her hair into his hands, pushing down the lips wrapped around him, and forcing them to stay longer. When the cause of his pleasure came back up for unneeded air, she said, "You're lucky I don't have a gag reflex, or else I would have left you here to get yourself off, damnit." Sebastian just smirked at her.

Pulling herself back up to his lips, the vixen wrestled for dominance with the onyx-haired demon that he slowly won. Grabbing Lust's hips, Sebastian aligned her with himself and slammed her down onto him. She gasped at the pure ecstasy filling her body, and he groaned. "You're surprisingly tight," Sebastian grunted out.

"Being celibate for three hundred years will do that to any female."

Sebastian kept a hold of her hips, helping Lust keep a fast pace. He captured her lips with his, catching her growing moans so as not to disturb any particular someone's.

The black-haired demon woman didn't even realize it when Sebastian flipped them, putting her underneath him. He slammed mercilessly into her at a pace no mortal could wish to accomplish. "Sebastian, hard-er, please," moaned the woman underneath him. He easily obliged. As he continued his relentless thrusts, Lust could feel the coil tightening. She could feel herself running towards the cliff of pleasurable oblivion, could feel her feet on the edge.

"Se-Sebastian! Oh, fuck, yes!" She yelled his name. Her back arched into her lover, her eyes rolling back to the whites. The feeling was that of pure nirvana, and Sebastian just kept pushing her farther. He wasn't even close to being ready to stop. The raven haired butler pulled out, and pulled up Lust to rest on all fours and almost instantly was refilling her. She screamed again at the feeling of his hard length deep within her.

**_Ciel_**

"Se-Sebastian! Oh fuck, yes!"

Is what I hear while I attempt to do my work. I've only been in my study for an hour. Well, Sebastian must definitely be delivering the best Phantomhive hospitality... I hear another feminine scream. If I can hear them from across the entire manor... I would expect nothing less from Sebastian, I suppose. _Except you're jealous that it's him making her scream and not you, Ciel. _Damnit, stop thinking like this! She even told me herself that I had no chance! I hear a knock on my door.

"You-young master, Lady Elizabeth is here to see you. And, what is all that ruckus? Is that the guest?" Meylene asks. Of course Elizabeth would come at just the wrong time...

"I'll see to Lady Elizabeth. And try your hardest to ignore the noise, Meylene," I tell my servant.

"Of course, young master." And with that, she leaves.

I walk out of my study and to the front door. I still hear Sebastian and Lust, even from here. Elizabeth is at the entrance of the manor with a confused look on her face until she sees me.

"CIEELLLLLL!"

"Lizzie, can't-breathe."

"Oops, sorry. Um, Ciel, what's all that noise?"

"Nothing of concern. How about we take a walk through the garden?"

"That sounds simply fantastic, Ciel!"

I can still hear Lust's screams of ecstasy in the garden, but barely. Elizabeth is too enthralled with the flowers to notice any noise, and that is good. The less she questions me, the better.

"Ciel, aren't these roses pretty?"

"Yes, they're very nice Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzie, Ciel!"

After she reprimands me, we both hear a piercing shriek of pleasure.

"Ciel, what's going on? Who is that making so much noise?"

"It's nothing, Lizzie, I promise. It's nothing anyone should speak about with a lady."

"Okay, Ciel... By the way, where is Sebastian? I haven't seen him today."

"He's... busy."

"Okay." And with that she goes back to enjoying the flowers.

**_Lust_**

I let out an ear-piercing shriek, Sebastian having pushed me over the edge for the third time. I was on my side, Sebastian thrusting into me from behind, hard. The feeling was purely exquisite; I didn't ever want it to stop.

"Fucking hell, Sebastian! YES!" Him grunting in your ear sent me over the edge yet again. I could feel him hardening even more within me, a clear signal he was close. "Just let go, Sebastian," I said in a sultry and breathy voice, which came out as a moan. It was all the incentive he needed before releasing within me, and the warmth was very welcome. I was so close to coming again, and Sebastian could tell. He continues until I scream his name again. He slowly stops. We're both slick with sweat.

"Come bathe with me," I say huskily. I still wasn't sated.

"As you wish."

**_Sebastian_**

I filled the bath with hot water. When it was almost to the brim, I stopped the flow. I stood in the doorway, waiting for Lust to come to me. When she got to the doorway, I picked her up and placed her in the scalding water before stepping in behind her myself. I begin to lather her body, starting around her stomach, going up to her breasts and teasing her nipples, going down her arms. She lays her head back onto me and closes her eyes. I move to her legs, rubbing circles in her thighs. One hand moves to her core, playing with the sensitive bud before slipping one, then two fingers into her. Lust groans at the feel of even just a small part of me inside her. The sound is like music to my ears, and I curl my fingers, hitting her most pleasurable spot. The vixen gasps, and I keep thrusting my fingers and curling them. I feel her tightening, so I move my hand faster. Her moans fill the bathroom, and she comes all over my fingers.

"You most definitely know how to pleasure a woman, Sebastian."

"Years of practice, my lady."

"Ugh, don't call me that. It makes me feel the millennia I actually am."

"How long have you been a demon? Not even I can kill two men with the snap of my fingers."

"Too many years to remember, my dear Sebastian. I'm not completely sure of the year I was born, I just know it was many years before any Mesopotamian era."

"I see."

"Do you suppose we should let the manor know you didn't quite fuck me into complete oblivion?"

"Yes, I suppose we should. I'm sure the young master is quite annoyed with Lady Elizabeth by now. She showed up around your third orgasm."

"Lady Elizabeth? Is that the broad I heard squealing at the brat?"

"Yes, the young master's very loud fiancée."

"I feel bad for the boy."

"Most everyone does." I rinse off Lust, and she pulls herself from the bath. I stand too and grab a towel laid on the sink to dry her. She starts to grab her clothes that she folded to put on her now shredded lingerie when I stopped her. "I'll get you more appropriate clothing. It's Phantomhive hospitality to treat a guest with proper attire. Any preferred colors?"

"Black or red. If you don't have either of those, any other dark color will do. No pastels and absolutely no pink. And nothing frilly. If I see frills, your head will go in my trophy room."

"Understood." And with that I dress and leave the feisty vixen's room to find her dress.

I return with a blood red dress and matching corset. "I have returned with the preferred attire."

"Very good, thank you."

"Would you like any help?"

"Put on the corset. I hate the damn things with a burning passion. And be quick."

"Very well." I quickly tie the ribbons of the corset, and Lust puts on the dress.

"You look lovely."

"Shut up, I don't need compliments. Think of our ordeal as a one-night stand with your favorite prostitute. But, I am insatiable. This won't be the last time we have another excursion of these sorts. It won't be long before I can't control myself, Sebastian."

"Understood. I must go prepare dinner now. The young lord should be in his study, I ran into him while getting your dress and he told me he wishes to speak to you."

"Alright, be gone."

"Of course."

**_Lust_**

I find Ciel's study easily; I only had to follow the squeals.

"Lizzie, please-"

"You never have tea with me Ciel! The only time I see you when I visit is when I come to your study or dinner!"

"I'm a very busy man, Lizzie-"

I open the door, effectively cutting Ciel off. "Man? Please. You aren't quite cutting a teen, boy."

"How dare you mock me in my own home?"

"I'll mock you wherever I please. Get out, girl, I have business with the brat."

"That's Earl Phantomhive to you!"

"Be quiet, you're the one who wanted to speak to me."

"Ciel, who is this woman?"

"Your worst nightmare, if you don't get out," I threaten. The annoying twat starts to tear up. I just scoff at the pathetic being.

"Lust, I will speak to you later."

"Of course, _Earl Phantomhive_," I say with a sarcastic curtsey.

After I left Ciel's study, I was in the rose garden when the annoying twat showed up.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I am Lady Elizabeth Midford, fiancée of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. What is your name?" She asks.

_I didn't ask for your presence…_

I decide to humor the little bitch, and reply with, "Lust. _Glad to make your acquaintance_."  
"Oh! How happy I am to hear that! What an unusual name though... Ciel said you were a little grumpy, though he didn't know why," she gasps, "I know what will lift your sprits! Let's make you absolutely adorable! While red suits you, I know an even better color!" She exclaims.

Hours later, I arrive at Ciel's study door. Before walking in, I recall the previous horrendous moments with the little twat.

**~Flashback to a Few Hours Ago~**

_"Come on, Lust, let's go up to my room! I have the perfect dress, and it's a little too big on me. It would fit your gorgeous figure perfectly!" The annoying bitch exclaims. I didn't even blush. Of course, I knew I was absolutely stunning. It wasn't a hard fact to accept._

_As the twat pulled you into her room, she began digging through luggage._

_"Got it!" She says excitedly._

It was lavender.

It was frilly.

It was poufy.

_For over three hours she tried to get me to put it on. I threatened her life multiple times, but she didn't take heed to my warnings. Sebastian came to see what the ruckus was and saw me about to attack Lady Elizabeth. He then noticed the lavender frilly dress in the Lady's hands. Sebastian only sighed. 'Poor Elizabeth," he thought to himself. He thought it best to interrupt before I put the young Lady's head in my trophy room, as I had threatened him with that gruesome fate._

_"Ladies, please stop this bickering. Master Ciel has called for you, Lust. Please hurry, the young lord does not like to be kept waiting." I let out a sigh of relief, glaring at the blonde headed brat on my way out._

**~Flashback End~**

And now I was at his study door, about to open it, when I looked to see the little noble brat himself, glaring at me, of course, having to look up.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I brought this over from Wattpad, and it used to be a SebastianxReader, but I changed it because I hate xReaders and I didn't want to be a hypocrite. If you see any areas where it says "you" instead of "I" or "me", then please let me know. I think I changed most of them, but I can't be for sure. Also, if some areas don't make sense, it's either because I deleted a part I didn't like and didn't change it to make more sense, or it's because I wrote this when I sucked ass at writing. By the way, if you want this to be a two-shot, review and let me know! I'd be glad to make a second part if someone really wanted it. :) Hope you like this lemon, and if you want more, let me know! Bye-bye!**


End file.
